


Let Me Help You

by captaincoffeegirl515



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: I just wanted a fic where Kurt tops and Warren bottoms, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515
Summary: It was all an act, Kurt just knew it.It had to be. Why else would anyone be so standoffish, so aggressive, so insistent on being alone?And it worked though. The others quickly lost interest in the fiery blond and stopped trying to befriend him. Warren went through the motions as a student and as an X-man. He joined them during training and lessons, did his part in missions, but not once did he dare to drop his guard down and relax with them in their downtime.Warren was a stubborn mutant. But so was Kurt, and two can play at that game.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve noticed a severe lack of bottom!Warren fics in the nightangel fandom. Meaning, I haven’t seen a single one. So I guess I have to make the content I want to see even though I’m not that good at writing smut. Cue the ungodly long time it took for me to remember the word ‘thrust’.
> 
> Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I thrive on comments!

Kurt still remembered their first proper meeting, more than a month after they’d dug him out from the wreckage and brought him, kicking and screaming, to live with them in the newly-restored School for Gifted Youngsters. Somehow, the death of Apocalypse undid the painful transformation the angel had to endure, and over time, the metal chipped away like glass to reveal soft, downy feathers. To protect the ex-Horsemen from government persecution, the professor granted him - and Erik and Ororo - asylum. But while Erik was already a familiar face, and Storm easily found her place within the group, the ‘Archangel of Death’ spent the next few weeks stalking the halls like a vengeful spirit.

It took longer than he wanted to admit, but he finally managed to run into the angel, who’s wings puffed up in anticipation of a fight.

He gleefully held out his hand. “ _ Guten tag, Engel! _ My name is Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich circus, I was known as The Incredible Nightcrawler!”

“I don’t care.” The blond ignored the offered hand and shouldered past him, wings raised and talons bared as a silent warning.

Undeterred by the display of aggression, Kurt chased after him. “You still haven’t told us your name.”

Incensed, he spun around to face the nightcrawler. “What’s it to you, freak?”

“I just thought we got off on the wrong foot before. Perhaps now, we could become friends! And it’s also common courtesy. I am Kurt. Now it’s your turn.”

He swore under his breath. “Warren.” He spat.

The tips of his fangs peeked out through blue lips as Kurt smiled and repeated the name to test how it felt on his tongue. “Warren.”

Name spoken, he turned to go.

“Wait!”

Warren stopped and stared heavenward in exasperation. “What is it this time?”

“I’m sorry about your wing. What I did was horrible, and I’m sorry I hurt you.” Even months later, guilt clung to him like burrs. He still couldn’t forget the smell of burnt flesh and feathers.

Confusion was evident on his face. He stared at Kurt with knotted eyebrows as if trying to figure out if he was being made fun of or not, before shaking his head. “Whatever. It’s fine now.”

Kurt nodded, glad he was at least able to apologize, and they stood there in awkward silence until Warren cleared his throat. His cheeks were turning pink. 

“Can you let go of my leg now?”

“ _ Was _ ?” He looked down and startled. Without realizing it, his tail had wrapped itself around Warren’s calf, keeping him in place. The moment he relaxed his hold, the blond quickly pulled away and left.

If he’d stayed just a moment longer, he would have noticed that Kurt was blushing too.

\-----

It was all an act, Kurt just knew it.

It had to be. Why else would anyone be so standoffish, so aggressive, so insistent on being alone?

And it worked though. The others quickly lost interest in the fiery blond and stopped trying to befriend him. Warren went through the motions as a student and as an X-man. He joined them during training and lessons, did his part in missions, but not once did he dare to drop his guard down and relax with them in their downtime.

Warren was a stubborn mutant. But so was Kurt, and two can play at that game. 

It started out with little things. At the end of class, Kurt would eagerly bound up to the grumpy angel and would talk to him about anything under the sun. Away from the small town he grew up in, his worldview had just gotten so much bigger than he thought, and he wanted to know everything! He would regale him with stories of all the new things he experienced. Like his first adventure to a mall, or the first pizza he’d ever tried, and his friend’s horror upon finding out he liked the one with pineapples the best. 

Once the blond realized what Kurt was trying to do, he’d quickly turn around and make his escape down the halls. For a mutant with a pair of large, pure white wings, he was very good at disappearing. The nightcrawler would have to do some digging around to find Warren in each new little hiding spot the angel had holed himself up in.

Then he started inviting Warren to join him and the other X-men after their training exercises. At first, he’d get heated glares thrown his way, but over time, he managed to wrangle the blond into coming along with them more and more often. Still, Warren remained stiffly polite, but refused to talk about his past nor answer their questions with more than a few words.

Lately, he discovered that physically manhandling Warren along got the biggest reaction. Maybe he was taking advantage of having a long, prehensile tail to drag the blond into coming. Maybe he simply enjoyed the blushes and stammered objections he’d get every time he did it. Not that Kurt would admit it to anyone who asked.

By the end of the month, everyone in the school had caught on to their little game of cat-and-mouse, and were making bets on who would break first.

Turns out, it was Warren.

\-----

When he was cornered after supper in another attempt for the two to spend some ‘quality time’ together, Warren angrily confronted the cheerful, blue mutant. “That’s it! What the hell is your problem? Why are you doing all this?”

Kurt stared back with wide, confused eyes. “I told you. I want us to be friends.”

“And I told you that it’s never gonna happen!

“Why not?” His mind churned, trying to think of any reason why he was so against it. “Is it because of what I did to your wing?”

“Enough about my wing!” Warren yelled. His feathers were beginning to frazzle with how frustrated he was getting. “This has nothing to do with it!”

“The plane?”

“No! This isn’t about you!”

“Then what? I just want to be friends. Let me help you!” Kurt pleaded with him.

Instead, it only made him more angry. “I don’t need you to hold my hand around the place! ‘Oh poor Warren, he doesn’t have friends!’ Well guess what? I don’t need friends and I especially don’t need help!”

“There’s nothing wrong with needing help. Or having friends to help you.”

He scoffed. “Easy for you to say! You don’t need help! You never needed help!”

“Oh, so the time you saved my life when I got knocked out doesn’t count?”

“That was  _ one  _ time! Besides, you can kick my ass without breaking a sweat. All the X-men can. I’m the weakest one here, and you know it.”

“You’ve never needed help during missions.” Kurt pointed out.

“I made sure I didn’t! I’m not gonna make friends with you just so you could leave me behind if I’m useless!”

The confession felt like a punch to the gut, knocking the breath out of his lungs. “Is that what this is about? You think we’ll abandon you like Apocalypse did?” 

Warren shrugged, not knowing what to say. All his cards were on the table now, his deepest fear laid bare. 

Kurt stepped forward tentatively, as if he was approaching a wild animal. “I- You don’t have anything to fear about letting your guard down with us. If you need help, you can trust us to take care of you.”

“And how do you know?” There was a sad look in his eyes. “It’s not like I’ll just get myself injured or something.”

He stood still for a long moment, face scrunched up in thought. Then he gazed at Warren with an inscrutable look in his eyes. “I have an idea.”

\-----

Kurt led him back to the angel’s secluded, single room. Once inside, he made sure to double-check that the door was indeed locked, before whirling around to face the blond.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” He ordered.

Warren’s mouth dropped open. Where did this commanding demeanor come from? “Excuse me?” 

“Or, would you rather I undressed you?” A wicked smile appeared on his face, and the angel had a very good idea of the things Kurt wanted to do to him.

He swallowed, shy all of a sudden. “ _ This _ is what you meant by ‘letting my guard down’? That I let you-”

“I mean, If this is too much or too sudden, you can say so.” The bright-eyed blueberry image was back as he nervously fiddled with his tail. “I would never force you into-”

“No! It’s not that.” Warren shook his head and tried to connect his usual impression of this bouncy, joyful sweetheart, with the confident, dominant mutant that had just a few moments ago, ordered him to undress. “It’s just- it really is the nice ones you gotta look out for, huh?”

Yellow eyes sparkled with mirth and slight embarrassment. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize. It was… interesting to see.” Warren started to do what he was told. He made a show of removing each article of clothing, encouraged by the sight of Kurt watching him intently with a hungry look in his eyes, and how his tail swung faster the more excited he got.

When he was fully naked, Warren went to sit on the bed and parted his legs to give the other mutant a good view of himself, and grinned at how much Kurt’s pupils dilated when he did that. “Like what you see?”

“Very much, yes.” Kurt disappeared in a flash of smoke and reappeared right in front of him an instant later to shove him against the headboard. 

Despite the rough and sudden push, their first kiss was soft, his body was warm, and Warren melted under his gentle touch.

Warren moaned, which Kurt took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide a smooth tongue inside. A hand came up to massage the junction where his back met soft wings, and he shivered. Then claws replaced the calloused fingers.

Breaking free from the kiss, Warren gasped. “Ohh that feels good.”

“Good?” The claws curled, digging harder into his skin.

Barely restraining himself from moaning too loudly, he nodded. “Didn’t know I was that sensitive there.”

Kurt chuckled. “Good to know I’m doing this right.” He leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“You know, it doesn’t feel very fair that I’m naked here but you’re still wearing clothes.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.” He snorted, and made quick work of his clothes, throwing them haphazardly all over the floor. 

Warren drank in the sight of Kurt’s lean muscles and scarified skin. Then his eyes trailed downwards and stopped short at the sight of, well, nothing. Nothing but sparse, neatly trimmed blue hair, and a two-inch long vertical seam where his dick ought to be. He held himself back from impulsively running his fingers over the line.

“Uh, so your um... where’s-”

He yelped when the seam spread open, pushed apart by the tip of the penis sliding out. In a matter of seconds, he was faced with a dark purple dick that glistened from the clear liquid covering it. It was a bit on the narrow side, but made up for it in length.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Kurt teased. “You sound disappointed.”

His stammered reply was lost when Kurt suddenly grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him down on the bed so that he was stretched out on his back and his thick thighs were on either side of the nightcrawler. 

He nearly whimpered at the feeling of Kurt’s dick sliding against his entrance. “L-look, your dick literally being inside of you just isn’t-”

“Normal? We’re mutants,  _ engel _ .”

Even in such a vulnerable position, Warren rolled his eyes and huffed. “I know that! Just wasn’t expecting it.”

Kurt leaned forward, using his thighs to push Warren’s legs further apart, and reached out to grab his wrists and hold them down on the pillow to frame his head. Then he settled on his elbows, taking care not to put any weight on the wings.

Warren swallowed, feeling small and a little bit helpless being pinned down like this. They were so close now, that he realized Kurt actually had a light dusting of freckles across his cheekbones.

A blue tail came up to gently brush Warren’s hair out of his eyes, and Kurt took a moment to gaze at the sight in front of him. Blond hair spilled out over the pillow and haloed his cherubic face in gold. Wide, green eyes, and soft lips completed the image. Funny how such innocent looks could come from the Horseman of Death. 

“Beautiful.” He breathed. 

Unused to such compliments, Warren’s cheeks turned bright pink. He seemed to be blushing a lot, lately.

“So, uh, how’s this supposed to… you know?”

“We just need to go slow at first and make sure you’re relaxed. And at least this way, we won’t need any lube.” He grinned cheekily, rolling his hips to rub his slicked tip over Warren’s hole. 

Despite the excitement pulsing through him, and his attempts to relax his body and calm his racing heart, Warren tried to keep up the pretense of annoyance. “And how d’you even know all that?”

“I grew up in a circus, not a convent.” Was his wry answer.

After making sure he’d been sufficiently covered in the liquid, Kurt then pressed harder against his entrance. “Tell me if anything hurts,  _ ja _ ?”

The jerky nod quickly turned into a long, guttural moan as Kurt slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle and fully sheathed himself in one drawn-out push.

Kurt paused, feeling the hot muscle clenching around him. It felt better than he could imagine. But as much as he wanted to move, he needed to wait for Warren to adjust to the intrusion. 

Warren, who was barely keeping himself together. His head lolled from side to side. “S-so, so bigger than I expected. Mmph- hah!” Warren gasped, willing his body to relax. The tiniest movements would send spikes of pleasure up his spine. “Oh god...”

“You feel amazing,  _ Engel. _ Warm and tight around me.” He panted. “Does it hurt?” 

“A little bit, at first. Now it’s-” he groaned when hiking his leg higher pushed Kurt deeper within him. “It feels so good.” 

Sharp fangs glinted brightly. “Trust me, this is just the beginning.” Kurt bent down and started nibbling along his jawline, and traced the pointed tips down his neck, making Warren shiver from the feeling. It would be so easy. Kurt could just rip his throat open in an instant. But he wouldn’t. Warren  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t, and this trust - as new and foreign as it was - scared him a little.

“Relax. Breathe for me,  _ liebling _ .”

“I’m trying.” He whimpered, ignoring the pang of longing in his chest at the term of endearment. He slowly tilted his hips back and forth, feeling how Kurt’s dick slid in and out of him. “God that feels nice!”

After a few minutes of this, Warren grunted up at him. “Fuck, move already!”

It made him bark out a laugh. “Not until you say ‘please’.”

“Are you serious?!” He wiggled around, seeking more friction that he couldn’t get since he was held down. Warren whined. “Ugh, fine. Please. Move, please.”

“Good boy.” Kurt couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and kissed every inch of skin he could reach until Warren started groaning in frustration.

“Kurt! I already said it!”

“Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.” Still, he obliged, pulling out halfway then pushing back in just as slowly. Kurt moved at a relaxed pace, enjoying how the blond panted and moaned with every push. 

As he felt Warren loosen up under him, he started to move faster, spurred on by the sounds he was making.

Sweat began to bead up on Warren’s forehead. “More- ah! Please? Ngh- Kurt, fuck me. Harder!”

Not wanting to disappoint, Kurt picked up speed, roughly slamming into the man underneath him. A deep, possessive growl rumbled in his chest as he watched Warren come undone. “You’re mine. Understand?  _ Mine _ .”

Flooded with such intense pleasure, he didn’t have the mental capacity to speak words, so he simply nodded as he rocked back against Kurt. And for a while, the only noises in the room were from their panted moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Warren gasped, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. The feeling of Kurt pounding into him just felt so overwhelmingly good. He twisted his arms, testing to see if he could break loose, and found a grip that wouldn’t budge. Kurt was a lot stronger than he looked.

He mewled. “Yes! Kurt! Fuck me- fuck! Harder! I- nghh- ah!” He felt the pressure building up in his groin. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer if this kept up.

“ _Gott!_ _Liebling_ , you feel so good- so good for me- so good!” His tail snaked up to wrap around Warren’s midsection, bodily lifting his lower half and pulling him closer with every thrust.

His wings - the only part of him that wasn’t held still - were twitching erratically. “Please, Kurt- Kurt, yes! Oh god, yes!” He wailed.

Warren came with a silent scream, voice caught in his throat as waves of ecstasy crashed through him. Kurt fucked him through his orgasm then suddenly pulled out, making him gasp loudly, and his voice returned.

“Let me. Wanna make you cum.” He tugged against Kurt’s hands until he let go. It was more slippery than he expected, but that didn’t bother him. Warren jerked him off quickly, and moaned at the feeling of his stomach and chest being covered in fresh cum.

After he managed to catch his breath, Kurt leaned down to kiss him, pouring as much passion he could into it. Then he stood up and started to gather his clothes.

Fearing the worst sent an icy stab of pain in his chest, and just as fast, Warren came down from his high. “So, what happens now?” He asked in a small voice.

“Now, I’m going to take care of you.”

“Oh.”

“What ‘oh’?”

“Nothing! Just-” Warren looked away, trying to hide how he was feeling.

Noticing his change in demeanor, Kurt knelt back down on the bed and cradled Warren’s face in his three-fingered, clawed hands and gently brushed his thumbs over the high cheekbones. “I told you. You have nothing to fear, being vulnerable with me.”

Kurt kissed him again softly, then got up from the bed. “I’ll be back.”

And he did. 

He returned carrying a tray laden with food and drinks, and a damp cloth to clean him up with. And Warren hadn’t felt more love for him than in that moment of quiet intimacy as he was wiped down, and as they sat side by side, feeding each other small pieces of fruit.

\-----

Over the night, he’d rolled and shifted in his sleep so that he was now on his stomach - or as close as he could get with Kurt cuddled up underneath him. One wing was draped over them, covering the two in a warm blanket of feathers. 

Streaks of light shone through the gaps between the curtains and he could hear students playing a loud game of tag outside. If it wasn’t for the body next to him, he would’ve thought that whole encounter had been a dream.

Sensing that Kurt was waking up, Warren nuzzled his cheek, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. 

“ _ Guten morgen, liebling. _ ”

“Good morning, love.”


End file.
